Nathan Johnson
Nathan Johnson was the primary protagonist of City 17 Street, appearing since the first episode in August 2006. He will depart from the show in February/March 2013 in its conclusion. Biography Black Mesa and City 17 Nathan was known to have worked at Black Mesa from 2001 up until the Black Mesa Incident in 2003. He worked part time as a file clerk. When the Black Mesa Incident occurred, Nathan managed to escape from the facility. Shortly after Black Mesa's destruction, Nathan teamed up with the HECU Marines to take down a man named G-Man at his base. Nathan infiltrated it, killing scientists under G-Man. Nathan, along with Adrian Shephard, destroyed the base, however didn't find G-Man. After leaving to return to Britain, Nathan got into a relationship with a woman named Chell, who had recently escaped Aperture Laboratories. Together they had a daughter called Samantha in 2004. The Combine invaded earth and Nathan was captured and sent to a prison where he underwent experiments at the hands of scientists. They considered him for a Stalker Program, but Nathan was released, with the help of the G-Man, and sent to City 17. Nathan took up work at the City 17 Science Facility. He later left City 17 to move to City 14 and joined the rebels there, along with his brother Monty and sister Sarah Woods. Meeting the G-Man The G-Man was working for Wallace Breen in the Combine, and took an interest to Nathan. He kidnapped Nathan's girlfriend Holly Hills, to lure Nathan to him. He then gave Nathan a proposition to work for him. A reluctant Nathan agreed. Nathan moved back to City 17 and began to work for the G-Man. G-Man hired Nathan to kill Gordon Freeman, who betrayed G-Man. Nathan filled out this task by shooting Gordon Freeman nearby White Forest. Nathan was under control of G-Man, and later assassinated Wallace Breen to help get rid of the Combine. But a friend of Breen's, John Robertson, began working and running the Combine. G-Man needed control of the Combine, so Nathan kidnapped John's eight-year old daughter Hannah Robertson as part of a ransom. John paid it out, and G-Man and Nathan got control of the Combine. Nathan then destructed the citadel and closed off the Combine portal. Life of crime After G-Man's death in July 2008, Nathan began entering a life of crime alongside his friends Dan Mason, Billy and Simon Simms. They set up their own small group the "Cool Crew". Nathan attempted his first murder in October 2008, when he pushed an annoying work colleague, Nick Muir, from a bridge. With his new funds coming in, Nathan purchased a share of the City 17 Science Facility (now the City 17 Office) alongside Dan. But in 2009 Holly was captured by a serial killer called Richard Woods (who was responsible for "killing" G-Man) and Nathan had to sell his share to pay Richard for her release. The Mafia In January 2010, G-Man returned to City 17 after his presumed dead, under the new name of Frank Blackstone. Frank had no interest in working with Nathan again, and began setting up competition against Nathan. Nathan began working for a gangster called Fat Tony Angelo, but Tony attempted to have Nathan killed. Despite being shot and wounded, Nathan hunted Tony and killed him. The family fell under the control of Tony's Underboss Don Symon, who planned to kill him anyway. Don Symon gave Nathan and his three friends a job. Nathan started working for the new Underboss called Mr. Mac, who was a murderer called Chicken Man. Nathan assisted Mr. Mac in his crimes and causing killing sprees across the city to rival gangsters and murderers. Nathan reunited with Chell and his daughter and planned to marry her. In 2011, Mr. Mac took control of the science facility by putting his mind in a computer. Don Symon fled town, and Dan was revealed to being an undercover agent. Nathan and Simon went into the science facility and destroyed Mr. Mac before he could do any damage. Nathan had no job left, and fled to the countryside to avoid being killed. However when visiting City 17, he was approached by an unknown stranger while walking home at night, and was shot. Nathan was presumed dead after this and wouldn't be seen for the next few months. Redemption Nathan returned to City 17 in November 2011, six-months since his apparent assassination. A now new man, Nathan got a job through Dan working as a school escort, looking after young children. Nathan's character appeared to be completely changed beyond recognition and he had no means for returning to a life of crime. After 7-months in the job, Nathan began to undercover dark secrets in the cab company he worked for. Fat Tony was back and pulling the strings, and planned to sell the children off for big money in a trafficking operation. But when Tony realized Nathan was back, he attempted to destroy the children's school. Nathan hurried and rescued them, and returned them to their parents. Nathan was rewarded for his bravery, but Tony had escaped. Nathan then vowed to find Tony and kill him. Return to crime After losing his school contract, Nathan fell into depression and problems. He returned to the life of crime, and paired up with his brother Monty to cause crimes. Nathan hoped to build a new reputation to find and kill Tony. In August 2012, Nathan returned to a new contact at the same school, and began building up a private army in order to find and kill Tony, who was planning mass chaos. But Tony then destroyed Nathan's new crew and the kids working under him. Frank began to contact Nathan, revealing he wanted an alliance in order to take down Tony. Nathan agreed, and the two men began working together in order to kill Tony. Category:Characters